1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refueling systems for high-volume bottom-filled tanks on industrial vehicles and, more specifically, to hose-to-tank connectors which incorporate a fuel receiver and a check valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial vehicles, such as ore-hauling trucks used in open pit mines, typically have fuel capacities of several hundred gallons. Time spent for maintenance and refueling is time that is idle and non-productive. Because the idling of equipment usually carries with it the idling of workers, it is in the best interest of the owner of such equipment to minimize maintenance and refueling time, particularly if the minimization can be achieved with no adverse effect on the equipment.
Bottom-filled fuel tanks typically have a coupler with female pipe threading welded in the bottom portion thereof. A conventional, normally-closed fuel receiver, having male pipe threading, engages the coupler. A specially designed nozzle can be mated with the receiver to fill the tank. Such a nozzle is shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,793, which issued on May 16, 1972 to Jay V. Calisher and Ross E. Burbick and was assigned to E. B. Wiggins, Inc. Of Los Angeles, Calif. A significant problem associated with conventional fuel receivers is that the receivers tend to wear rather rapidly. When a receiver is worn, it causes the nozzle to leak during the refueling operation. When the leakage becomes serious, the fuel receiver must be replaced. Although replacement of a conventional worn fuel receiver is a relatively simple, straight forward operation, it must be done when the tank is empty. Unfortunately, it is nearly impossible to empty the tank during operation of the equipment, as the tank will most likely not run dry near refueling equipment. Therefore, the common replacement procedure is to take the vehicle to a service and refueling location, drain the fuel tank, remove the worn fuel receiver, install a new fuel receiver, and then refuel the tank. Thus, a seemly simple task is transformed into a major operation.
What is needed is an improved fuel receiver assembly that facilitates replacement of worn parts without the need to drain the fuel tank. Ideally, the improved fuel receiver assembly would require no redesign of the fuel tank and could be retrofitted to existing fuel tanks.